Bridles are placed on a horse's head and used by a rider to control a horse's movements or otherwise communicate commands to the horse. Generally speaking, a bridle includes the reins, bit, curb strap, nose band, and headstall, although the selection of the components that make up a particular bridle depends on several factors, including, for example, the sensitivity of the horse's mouth, the level of the horse's training, and the experience of the rider. Control or communication is achieved by pulling on the reins, which thereby transmit control pressure to various parts of the horse's head through the bit, curb strap, nose band and/or headstall, depending on the type of bridle used. Bridle bits and hackamores are the control or communication elements of bridles through which control or communication pressure is transmitted to the desired portions of a horse's head. Such bits and hackamores are of many different types and are produced in numerous shapes and sizes. Most bridle bits and hackamores have certain common components, however. These common components typically include a pair of cheek pieces with rein rings for attaching the reins, and other rings for separate attachment of a curb strap or chain (hereinafter collectively referred to as a "curb strap"), nose band, and headstall. In a bridle bit, the cheek pieces would, in addition, include means, such as cheek rings, for either fixedly or slidably attaching the opposite ends of a mouthpiece to the cheek pieces. Thus, by tightening the reins, the rider transmits control or communication pressure to the desired pressure points of the horse's head through the cheek pieces and their connected components. In the case of a bridle bit, the cheek pieces may transmit control pressure through the mouthpiece, curb strap and nose band to the horse's mouth, curb and nose, respectively. In the case of a hackamore, no mouth pressure is applied because of the absence of a mouthpiece. In addition, in either case poll pressure may be applied to the top of the horse's head through the head stall.
The basic principles for controlling a horse are generally the same for all types of bridles. Horses have a tendency to resist heavy steady pressure of the reins and generally respond more favorably to light intermittent pressure. For example, if a rider is signaling the horse to come to a halt by applying heavy pressure on the reins, the horse may ignore or try to resist the command. Thus, communicating effectively with a horse ideally requires different gradations of rein tension transferred predictably, simultaneously, and evenly to the multiple pressure points on the horse's head.
A major problem with existing bridle bits and hackamores is that their nose bands and curb straps do not necessarily apply predictable, simultaneous and even pressures to their respective pressure points on a horse's head when the reins are tightened because the nose band and curb strap operate independently of one another. This independent action results from the nose band and curb strap being separately affixed at their opposite ends to purchase portions of the cheek pieces. Also, because of their separate attachment to the cheek pieces, the nose band and curb strap may fit differently on the horse's head. Consequently, when the reins are tightened, the nose band may apply pressure before the curb strap, or more pressure than the curb strap, or vice versa, giving the horse confusing signals. Also, an undesirably high pressure may need to be applied by either the nose band or curb strap before the other applies any pressure because of the independent action and fit of these elements on the horse's head. The unpredictable, uneven, and independent application of pressure to the pressure points of a horse's head by the nose band and curb strap of existing combination bridle bits and hackamores unduly complicates control of and communication with the horse. For example, causing a horse to break at the poll, or come into the bridle, can be difficult with existing combination bits and hackamores.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for new and improved bridle bits and hackamores that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages of the prior art.